At the present time the only measures available for educational planning are IQ tests and academic achievement tests standardized primarily on Anglo populations. Because of the unicultural characteristics of present assessment procedures, many minority group children are being labeled as intellectually subnormal who are not comprehensively incompetent. The purpose of the Pluralistic Assessment Project is to develop and standardize, on a representative of public school children 5-11 years of age, evaluative measures which will provide a broader base of information for making educational decisions. These include a measure of adaptive social role behavior in the home, in the neighborhood, in nonacademic roles at school, and in the community (Adaptive Behavior Inventory for Children), a measure of the child's socialization milieu (Socioculture Modality Index), and a Health History and Impairment Inventory. The measures are designed to be systematically presented to the child's mother, or to a mother substitute, as sets of questions which can be readily answered during an interview. The project will develop procedures which will provide multiple norms for the WISC and the Adaptive Behavior Inventory so that a child's performance can be compared not only with the performance of the general population but also with the performance of children from his own sociocultural background.